


Podfic Do you feel the hunger, does it howl inside?

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backgound Hurt, Biting, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Come Marking, Developing Relationship, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Empathy Disorder, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Kink, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Kink, Orgasm Control, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poor Coping, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Dynamics, Ravenstag, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Tension, Safewords, Sassy Will, Scars, Self-Harm, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Subdrop, Teasing, Unstable Will, Violent Thoughts, cannabilism mentioned, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: It's been weeks since the Fall. Since Will had leaned against him, the wild scent of blood thick and cloying on the air, and had taken them from  the top of the cliffs. And for every second  of every day since, Hannibal has been calmly dealing with the fallout of his decision that night: Life over death. Will had intended them to die, had allowed himself a moment of weakness, of desperation. Perhaps the last act of an exhausted soul. Yet Hannibal had denied him{Slow burn exploration of Hannibal and Will's developing relationship post-fall/season 3. Possible triggering graphics at the start of each chapter. Blood, gore, etc but canon for show}
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/gifts), [ReallyMissCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do you feel the hunger, does it howl inside?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529106) by [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts), [ReallyMissCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee). 



> Podic of the singularly beautiful series: "Do you feel the hunger, does it howl inside?" by merrythoughts and ReallyMissCoffee. I once said I would podfic this series for them, and I always keep my promises. It was so lovely rereading this again as I recorded it. I'm unsure how often I will update, but likely will be in large chunks when I do. I hope you all enjoy!

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/do-you-feel-the-hunger-does-it-howl-inside-final-edit>


	2. Scars

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/do-you-feel-the-hunger-does-it-howl-inside-ch-2-final-edit>


	3. Dahlia

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/do-you-feel-the-hunger-does-it-howl-inside-ch3-final-edit>


	4. Bite

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/do-you-feel-the-hunger-does-it-howl-inside-ch4-final-edit>


	5. Reciprocity

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/do-you-feel-the-hunger-does-it-howl-inside-ch5-final-edit>

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @ofTempestsAndTeacups


End file.
